I will get you, my enemy.
by Rival Blade
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! Pesmerga continues his search for Yuber. This next chapter is really cool but kinda violent. Contains swearing.
1. The Way Things Start

Hi! My first fanfic. R and R please.  
  
Disclaimer: Jayle is the only character I own so the rest are with the game creators.  
  
  
  
Pesmerga stormed away from the town and he continued without stopping. All he wanted was Yuber. He couldn't believe the he had been eluded for so long. Yuber was going to die. Whoever got in his way would die.  
  
Pesmerga walked for miles and miles until he finally found a town. He stalked into it in hopes to get out of the rain.  
  
"What are you doing here Pesmerga."  
  
Pesmerga wheeled around with his sword drawn, "Where are you!" He barked, not in the mood for joking, his usual mood.  
  
"Listen carefully little boy." The voice said menacingly, "You want me don't you. Well, listen up. I'm here. Why your after me is probably that little incident 3 years ago. Well, you'll die soon enough. My friends are around to deal with you. Watch your back, Pesmerga."  
  
"Yuber!"  
  
Pesmerga woke up in an inn. He got up and found his cape and his helmet at the side on a chair. He got up and put them on. He trudged down stairs with his mind racing with memories of the night before. If Yuber could get that close to him than he was going to kill Yuber even more. He unsheathed his sword, looking into its cold steel. Suddenly he noticed that a girl was behind him.  
  
"Hiyyaaa!" Pesmerga yelled, wheeling around to face her. She was only 15. She was pretty, but Pesmerga didn't have time for that.  
  
"Umm, sir, I found you last night with you unconscious. Care to share what happened?"  
  
"Go now."  
  
"Whats your name sir?"  
  
"Go before I hurt you."  
  
"Well, my name is Jayle."  
  
"What do you want kid."  
  
"Nothing, just a few questions about you answered."  
  
"Kid, leave me alone" Pesmerga walked out the door and was gone.  
  
"Well."  
  
Pesmerga walked around town. People were staring but he didn't care. He just wanted some information. He found the library. When he entered things got a little heated up.  
  
"Sir, please remove your sword when you enter." The clerk said.  
  
"No I won't. All I want is some info. I'll be here peacefully."  
  
"I'm sorry, but its regulations but you can't enter with arms."  
  
Pesmerga drew his sword and held it to the clerks throat, "I'm sure someone can pull a few strings for me."  
  
"Guards, seize him." The clerk said gasping for breath.  
  
The guards came tromping up with swords drawn.  
  
"Ahh, a battle. I never miss these."  
  
Pesmerga flung himself at the guards. He slashed madly until the guards had no swords. They fled into the books and Pesmerga followed them. The clerk left and went to the castle to fetch the royal police.  
  
"Now I can get my information."  
  
Pesmerga tromped till he found a book called "The Liberation War"  
  
"It'll even have me in it."  
  
Pesmerga flipped through until he found a part called "After it was Over"  
  
"Lets see, which of my buddies would have info on Yuber. No, no , no, no, a here we are. Joshua of the Dragon Knights. That'll work.  
  
"Not so fast!"  
  
Pesmerga wheeled around to see a horde of Guards sent from the palace.  
  
"Damn it! No way. Yuber will be found!" Pesmerga roared and went into a frenzy, killing guards and it took 8 men to subdue him.  
  
Pesmerga awoke in a dank cell. He was stripped of his armor and had sword. He lay there in tattered rags, his long dank hair covering his eyes.  
  
"Bastards," Pesmerga said in a harsh tone, "Your all Bastards! I need to kill Yuber! Let me out you bastards!"  
  
"Shut up you asshole." The guard said with a cross look on his face "You'll never get out you worm. Your just trash. Your armor is right here with your sword. It's my sword of course. You'll rot and die here scum! Hahaha!"  
  
Pesmerga spent the night in the cell, the guard laughing at him and he couldn't do anything.  
  
The morning came and Pesmerga lay still in the corner, cursing everything in his life. Yuber, his parents, even the clerk at the library. This was why Pesmerga was all alone. Everybody thought he had a problem. Pesmerga thought it was the world who had a problem. Now Pesmerga was in jail, dank hair, worn rags. Pesmerga would get even. 


	2. Encounter

I will get you, my enemy  
  
Authors Note: I never knew my writing was so poplular. Kewl. Well, I continue.  
  
  
Pesmerga couldn't remember how long he spent in that cell. Finally after about 2 days, guards came too take him   
too his execution. Pesmerga went quietly until the right moment. A guard came up when walking to the site and sneered.  
  
Pesmerga kicked him in the balls.  
  
The guard dropped the sword he was carrying. Pesmerga threw off the other guards. He slipped his hands to his front and  
grabbed the sword. He cut his bonds and ran down to get his sword and his armor. He was glad that he got away for a bit.  
His long hair pressed against his face. Pesmerga was very tired. But he couldn't wait.  
  
A guard came by and blocked his way. Pesmerga swung the sword. It knocked the guards spear out. Pesmerga kicked him in the  
jaw and sent him flying and knocked him out.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Pesmerga arrived at the sleeping guard. Pesmerga nudged him awake. The guard looked up and   
his life ended there. Pesmerga smiled. A rare occasion by all means. Pesmerga tookhis sword and tossed away the other one.  
He took his armor and put it on. He now was ready to properly seek out revenge. He took his sword and barged through the  
castle and killed anyone in the way. He fled the town and only stopped at a restuarant to take some food. He headed out east  
along a dirt road. He was heading for Joshua of the dragon knights. He must know something on Yuber. If he didn't, maybe  
he could dig something up on Yubers location in a book.  
  
Days passed and Pesmerga was running low on food. He would have to find a town fast or die. He dropped his pack after the food finished and searched  
farther east for a town.  
  
Pesmerga rounded a corner on the trail and saw him standing there. You couldn't mistake him. Yuber stood waiting infront  
of Pesmerga. Pesmerga growled and drew his sword  
  
"Your life ends here Yuber!"  
"I'm sorry but I don't plan on staying long." Yuber smirked. He drew his sword and waited for Pesmerga to make the move.  
Pesmerga rushed and slashed. Yuber guarded with his sword and unleashed a flurry of stabs and slashes. Pesmerga guarded and  
attacked with a slash. Yuber ducked. Pesmerga expected this and launched into a shoulder tackle. He caught Yuber in the jaw.  
Yuber flew back and rolled backwards. Yuber caught up and wiped the blood from his cheek. He stood up. He sheathed his sword  
and shrugged, "Your getting better." Yuber shrugged again, "Sorry, but I have to go. If you want to get to a town, one is over  
that way. Good day." Yuber pointed over northeast and then he ran off and vanished in the trees.  
  
"Bastard! Get over here!" Pesmerga bellowed and he darted after Yuber. He ran through the trees hunting the Black Knight. He  
lost him and began trudging out of the forest. He hated forests. It made him feel to vulnerable with all the hiding places.  
He left the forest and trudged on to the town Yuber mentioned. 


	3. Thoughts and Dragons

I will get you, my enemy  
  
Authors Note: Hay ho away we go, off to the fanfiction! let us continue  
  
Disclaimer: A character I will own comes in this chapter. Otherwise all the characters are property of the game creators.  
  
  
Pesmerga marched along the road with Yuber racing through his head. He began to recall the events that made him hate Yuber  
so much.  
  
Pesmerga was a squire to his father. He always wanted to be a knight. A white knight of course, instead of the abomoniation  
he was now. Pesmerga remembered his father too well. He was a cruel man. He treated his mother awfully and he was beaten for  
little things like making a mistake when his father told him to do something. He hated his father. He then became a certain  
age, he couldn't remeber, ages were irrelavant. His father was ready to die. He was to inherit the manor, but his father refused to let such a weakling become  
master of his own manor. So he gave the manor to the king and Pesmerga was a mere servant now.  
  
Then he met him. Yuber.  
  
Yuber was the head knight for the army. Actually, it only was a temporary spot because Yuber was rumored to be a mercenary.  
Pesmerga always hated the knight. Pesmerga became Yubers favorite to bully. Yuber would often lash Pesmergas back with  
his armored glove, saying it would make him work harder if under pressure.  
  
Then one day, Pesmerga escaped to the castle armory. He looked into the black armor that lay before him. It was calling  
to him. He put it on and found that there was a sword in the armors sheath. There wasn't a sword before though. Pesmerga  
drew the sword. It glowed a red. A faint glow, but it was bloodshot color.  
  
"Crimson," he murmered, "You are my Crimson sword. And I, I am the slayer of Yuber, the ender of life. I am Pesmerga, and  
this is my judgement!"  
  
CRACK!  
  
Pesmerga snapped back into reality. He unsheathed his sword and wheeled around to the noise. He heard a grumble, and then a  
figure came out of the trees, and his dragon followed in close stead.  
  
"Who are you?" Pesmerga growled. Unfortunatly, the dragon growled louder and his owner waved his hand and calmed it down.  
"I should ask you the same question." the boy said. Pesmerga eyed him. He wore light armor, silver and green. He had a  
long spear and looked as if he knew how to use it. But Pesmerga knew that he was in trouble because of the dragon wing  
headband on his forehead.  
"A dragon knight?" Pesmerga mumbled. The boy took his spear and rushed Pesmerga. Pesmerga side stepped and slashed. The boy  
wheeled around in time and guarded. Then he began launching a flurry of thrusts and slashes. Pesmerga dodged barely.  
Pesmerga backed up. This however, almost lost him his life. Pesmerga backed into the dragon.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Pesmerga rolled to the side just in time because a blaze of flame licked the trees. Pesmerga ran off into the forest  
and the boy ran after him. The boy gave a whistle. The dragon flew by the boy and the boy jumped on. He flew into the air  
and then he began scanning the trees for Pesmerga. The boy found something and he leaped off the dragon and landed in a tree  
a few metres ahead. He dropped down and he collided with Pesmerga. He charged with his spear. Pesmerga drew his sword and was  
ready to kill him but suddenly another spear passed infront of him and the boy.  
  
"Stop! That is enough!" said the wielder of the spear. Pesmerga tilted his head and saw a strong man. He also appeared to be  
a dragon knight. Suddenly he realized that this was Joshua.  
"Joshua of the dragon knights." Pesmerga mused as he circled him.  
"Pesmerga, what are you doing here!" Joshua growled and the dragon rune on his arm flashed.  
"I have come for information." Pesmerga spat, "I was heading for a town nearby. I was almost there when your little bastard here  
attacked me. But otherwise I was looking for you."  
"Who are you calling bastard!" the boy yelled.  
"Silence Ragale!"  
"But Sir Joshua I..."  
"Regroup at the camp! Go now!" Joshua thundered and Ragale stamped off.  
"So Pesmerga, have you been well?" Joshua said as if nothing had happened.  
"Do you have any information on Yuber?" Pesmerga said coldly.  
"I shall see." Joshua said and he and Pesmerga walked off. 


	4. Bloodshed Transformations

Authors Note: Nothing really, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Ragale and Jayle and the new characters Vawne, Kanzi and Eyon.  
  
  
I will get you, my enemy  
  
  
Pesmerga arrived at the camp. He looked around and saw about 4 dragon knights. He saw a tall burly one with a massive spear  
and a hulking dragon. He glanced menacingly over at Pesmerga. Pesmerga looked away and saw a slender lady with a spear and she  
was with a speedy looking dragon. Then he looked at a another woman with a short spear. She looked like a fighter by  
the way she eyed Pesmerga. A menacing dragon, the biggest so far was with her. Finally there was Ragale and his smaller  
dragon.  
  
"Pesmerga, this way please." Joshua interupted Pesmergas thoughts.  
"Right." Pesmerga mumbled. He followed Joshua to a tent were the supplies were kept. Joshua handed him a bag of food and  
gave him some wine.  
"Drink up, for we have a long journey to the fortress where we can find your information. You may ride on my dragon with me."  
Joshua said as he motioned for outside. Pesmerga followed grumpily. He stood and listened to what Joshua had to say to the  
knights.  
"We must break camp and our mission here to help Pesmerga. We will escort him to the fortress where he can get some information  
on the black knight Yuber. Come friend."  
Thats what made Pesmerga snap. Friends? Pesmerga didn't have friends. If someone betrays you then firends are nothing more than  
liars. Pesmerga drew his sword and pointed it at Joshua.  
"Listen, I have no friends. Get me there, get my information, then get me out." Pesmerga said in a menacing tone.  
"Very well. Lets go." Joshua said in a low tone. He clambered onto a sturdy looking dragon and Pesmerga followed. They took off  
and they flew for many hours until the day slipped to night. Pesmerga viewed the clouds as they whizzed past. Finally after  
about 17 hours they arrived. On the trip they stopped only twice to take a short rest.  
  
When Pesmerga entered the massive fortress he saw a massive bloodshed had occured. Dead bodies lay everywhere and only 2 appeared  
to have any chance of survival. Joshua rushed up to one of them and found he was still breathing.  
  
"What happened here?" Joshua screamed. The knight looked up and smiled weakly, "It was a devastation. They came with such  
force and ferocity that we didn't have a chance."  
  
"Who did it!" Joshua repeated.  
"It was Eyon and his band of dragon knight outcasts. It seems that Kanzi and Vawne were spies for him. They let him right in  
at noon when we were eating. We weren't prepared and we paniced and scrambled. Then he came...he came and finished us off  
with an unbelievable amount of skill... he came and...he...told us..." the knight coughed up blood and his eyes clouded.  
"Who came! When did this happen?" Joshua thundered as he shook the dead body.  
The dragon rune glowed brightly with an eerie light. Then the light grew brighter and Joshua too began to glow. He screamed  
and the dragon rune began to pull away from Joshua.  
The rune shot into the air and hovered above the once proud fortress. Pesmerga eyed it suspicously. He looked and eyed it  
suspicously. It wasn't the dragon rune. Pesmerga drew his sword and charged the rune. It teleported away and appeared above  
Pesmerga. Green lightning shot down and Pesmerga rolled forward just in time.  
  
"The rune is a fake! It was using Joshua! Draw your weapons!" Pesmerga roared as he continued to dodge flashes of the   
deadly bolts. The dragon knights took their arms and spread out. Ragale and the ladies leaped at the rune while the man lifted  
Joshua out of the way.  
"What the hell rune is this!" Ragale yelled as he dodged a lightning bolt.  
"It is a Will Rune! It can manipulate a persons will!" Pesmerga yelled as he took a swipe. The rune teleported and appeared  
by Joshua. It rushed the man carrying Joshua and zapped him with the lightning. The man glowed as the surge streaked through  
his veins. The man collapsed in a pool of blood. The rune went straight for Joshua.  
"Shit!" Pesmerga yelled. The rune collided and disappeared. A flash came from Joshuas hand and the rune embroided itself on  
it. Joshua got up and glowed fiercly. Then his skin expanded and bones grew and bulged. Wings and claws began to form. His  
muscles rippled and he had become what he loved the most only far eviler. This had the intelligence of the wisest in the world.  
  
Joshua became a Dragon Homoculus. 


	5. He vanishes, then Siege

Authors Note: I am sick today so if this chapter seems off then thats why.  
  
Disclaimer: Suikoden is owned by Konami. I only own Jayle, Ragale, Kanzi, Vawne and Eyon. Enjoy the fic!  
  
  
I will get you, my enemy  
  
  
The foul beast that Joshua had become loomed up. Its viscous eyes searching for something.  
"We have to kill it!" Pesmerga roared. Ragale put his hand infront of him to stop him but Pesmerga charged through with his  
King Crimson Sword shining. Pesmerga leaped into the air and sliced.  
  
The sword didn't do anything.  
  
The dragon growled and turned to face Pesmerga. You could see the dent in the leather skin from Pesmergas' sword. The dragon  
shot out a lance of flame and tried to burn Pesmerga. Pesmerga leaped to the side and motioned for the others to surround  
the dragon. None of them did.  
"We have to kill it or die!" Pesmerga yelled.  
"But he is or leader, Sir Joshua." the sturdy female said.  
"We can't kill him!" Ragale screamed.  
"Cowards! You think he would want to live this kind of life, killing you, his own comrades!" Pesmerga bellowed as he took  
another swipe at the dragon. Then he realized he was feeling a little. He dropped the thought. He flung himself at the dragon  
and slashed madly over and over again. He thrust and hacked, trying to break through the tough skin. Suddenly, Ragale attacked.  
He began thrusting with his spear. Then the 2 ladies joined in. The dragon howled and flew them all off. It beat its leathery  
wings and took off through the fortress. It blasted flame and then it broke through the top of the fortress and flew off. It went with  
such speed that nothing could have followed it. Even the strongest of dragons. It flew through the air like a rocket. It  
quickly disappeared on the horizon.  
"Bastards. You were too weak, you have no right to call yourselves knights. Burn in hell feeble ones." Pesmerga growled,  
hating to lose and see such a pathetic sight among knights. He brushed himself off and walked through the chaotic halls.  
He never looked back until he saw a bright light in the corner of his eye. Pesmerga ran back and saw Ragale in the same  
light as Joshua. This light seemed calmer though, not as wild as the transforming light. The light began to fade and on  
Ragales' arm was the Dragon Rune, one of the 27 True runes, it allowed Dragons to exist in this world.  
Everybody was shocked. This mere boy, the leader of the dragon knights, chosen by a true rune? This was very strange.  
Ragale about fainted. Pesmerga hid his suprise. Pesmerga turned around and walked off. He hadn't found Yuber yet. He didn't  
even have any information he was about to leave the accursed place when Ragale stopped him.  
"Pesmerga!"  
Pesmerga turned around, "What do you want."  
"Let us pack you some food. While you are waiting you can find something on Yuber."  
"Fine, hurry up though." Pesmerga just wanted to get out.  
It took about 3 hours to prepare the food. Too long for Pesmerga. When they brought the food he swung the pack over his back and  
walked off without saying goodbye.  
  
Finally after 5 days on the road, Pesmerga came along the town of Antei. Everybody was grave looking. Pesmerga trudged through  
the town.  
"Yuber! Run!"  
Everybody scattered. Pesmerga dashed and caught the man who shouted.  
"What? What do you know about Yuber! Answer!" Pesmerga thundered.  
"Please don't kill me!"  
"Tell me or I will!"  
"Well, for about 3 days, we have been under siege and we are running low on food. But the thing we can't figure out is why  
the dragon knights are helping him. Please let me go!" the man pleaded.  
"Out of my sight!" Pesmerga roared. He threw the man to the ground and the man scuttle off. Pesmerga trudged off to the inn  
and had a short sleep.  
  
Pesmerga awoke to the sound of battle. He grabbed his blade and ran out of the inn. What he saw was worse than the Dragon  
Fortress. 


End file.
